Sitting, Waiting, Wishing
by rubyrings
Summary: Another little ficlet. One-shot. Miracle and all. Who could it be about?


Here I go again. I'm prouder of this one as there isn't so much dialogue. People have to do things other than talk. But, I need to quit listening to my iPod when writing, as i pretty much write the feelings of that song. Which is why if this changes, I'm sorry. I'm doing my best. 2 fic and all.

Disclaimer; If I owned (a) Miracle the movie, (b) the actual event, (c) the real players, or (d) the actors, would I be sitting on my dad's computer typing about it? No. So I don't own it.

* * *

Stella hated hockey. She never saw its point. A whole bunch of guys with sticks trying to get a rock into a net. It had no useful value in the world. But days like this made her detest it.

It was a bad day. Her boss is a total asshole. He complained about how long Stella's breaks were, while he did nothing all day. Her parents still tried to put her in the middle of their fights 5 years after she moved out. But what she really wanted the most was her boyfriend.

He was everything to her. Without him, she really didn't think she'd be around much longer. He had always been there when her life was bad. And now he was in Minnesota, training for the Olympics. It was something he wanted so bad; hell, Stella could taste it for him. When he called with that news, all she could do is smile at his excitement. Damn, she missed him.

Sitting all alone on that bed was murder. Everything there reminded her of him. That ugly purple rat he won at the stupid carnival was staring at her. She hated it, but he was so thrilled to have won it for her. He wouldn't stop playing the water squirt until he won it. He probably could've bought three of them before he won it. That night was the night she fell in love with him.

As tears started to fall, Stella quickly wiped them away. She didn't think she'd have any more tears left. His scent was everywhere. It was like clean, dirty, and sexy all wrapped up in a little bundle. She really couldn't stop the tears now.

Throwing the rat across the room didn't help. Jumping up, she ran over to the spot it landed and pulled it close. Hurting it wouldn't help. It just made her cry more. Walking into the destroyed living room made her laugh. Damn that boy could make her do some crazy things. Throw pillows were everywhere and papers were scattered. There was a lamp on the floor and she had somehow thrown a frying pan on the couch.

Moving the pan,she saton the couch. Then the memories of the more intimate sessions started to come into her mind. He gave her such passion sometimes she wondered how he had any strength to actually go out and play hockey. They always tried to be cute with sex. One time he had snuck into her dressing room at this boutique. The saleslady stopped them before anything could really lift off. It turned out Stella's a loud giggler and their "public indecency" was pissing customers off.

"Jesus!" Stella said, looking at the clock. "10 and still no word from your daddy." Talking to the stuffed animal wasn't the best thing to do. Closing her eyes, she tried to just let the day end. Then the phone sounded.

Stumbling off the couch and trying to fast-crawl towards the phone, she breathlessly answered.

"Hello?"

"Would you like to accept a collec-"

"Yes, Yes, God, Yes."

"Hey, baby."

"Hey," she replied, perking up instantly.

"I can't talk long. Rizzo keep bugging me to call you. Is it too late? "She always liked Rizzo.

"No, it's not too late. I was just about to go to bed. How are you?"

"Ok. Herb's been riding us awfully hard lately."

"That's a mental image that I need to get out of my head."

"Shut up."

"You said it."

"How are you doing up there?"

"Crappy. John's an asshole and Momma and Dad keep throwing me into their fights."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

After about a 2 minute silenced, she laughed.

"What?"

"Well, I've been all hot and bothered here waiting for you to call and then we don't even talk."

"We're talking now."

"Stop being a smartass."

"But you love it."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

"Shut up."

"What did I do to get such a bitch for a fiancé?"

"I'm not a bitch. And I'm not your fiancé."

"Do you want to be?"

"Yeah, but I'll be damned if you're proposing over the phone."

"Well, we're playing Harvard soon."

"What?"

"'What' what?"

"Harvard?"

"Yeah."

"I'm coming out."

"I know"

"Yeah, you did."

"Are you on your period? Cause you've been a real bitch tonight." She knew there was a smile on his face,

"Well, let's see. I'm lying down on my couch with that ugly ass rathorny as all hellmissing you."

"Good reason."

"Yeah," she said, rolling her eyes. There was some mumbling on his side and she heard someone shout something about phone sex. He came back on.

"I have to go."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too," she put the receiver down. Sighing, she sat back on the couch. Still holding that damn ugly rat, she thought out loud. "So, Mrs. Dave Silk or Stella Silk?"

* * *

Yes, Silk. Why? Because I saw the Human Stain last night and the main character's last name was Silk. It had to be about Silk. That said, Wentworth Miller is so my new movie boyfriend. I feel like I'm cheating.

And just to say now for future stories, this was going to be a Johnson fic, but I couldn't stop laughing as I wrote it, so it turned into Silk. But I'm not complaining.

Review. They help me, Good or Bad. Please say my grammer doesn't suck anymore.


End file.
